


[PODFIC] Silver Linings

by icarus_chained, kerravon



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Homicidal Protectiveness, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Protectiveness, Team Dynamics, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Tony is pinned down, armourless, in a workshop during an assault on Stark/Avengers Tower, Clint is meant to be the cavalry. When he arrives, though, he finds that the enemy may have picked the wrong workshop to try and take Tony in. JARVIS, it turns out, really doesn't take prisoners.   Author's Note:  Clint and Tony, Tony and his babies, basically. Came out ... rather darker and more violent than I anticipated -_-; No, seriously. VIOLENT."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Silver Linings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Silver Linings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/450830) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



> Please be warned - when Icarus_Chained states that this is violent, she's really not kidding.

As I record more podfics, I find I'm playing with more aspects of the "Audacity" program. Therefore, as not everyone will appreciate the background music, I made two versions, the first with more music, the second with less. Both links are listed below:

 

MORE MUSIC:

[Direct Download MP3](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/vcd5gv)

Streaming:  


 

LESS MUSIC

[Direct Download MP3](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/thxd3e)

Streaming:  


Text: [Silver Linings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/450830)

If you liked this, check out her other JARVIS fics!


End file.
